


Only You

by strangecontent



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangecontent/pseuds/strangecontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt asks about Hannibal's real name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write something short and sweet, so here it is. I'd love to do a series of drabbles with these two, all based on different prompts. If you want to request a prompt, go right ahead!

It was when they were lying in bed that Newt decided to ask. He'd been waiting all week for the right time, and this had to be it. Besides, Newt wasn't one to let an opportunity go.

  
Kissing his chest, he looked up at the sleepy man and whispered his name, earning him a quiet, grunted "what?"

  
"Why did you change your name?"

  
That woke the black marketeer up. He sighed softly, unsurprised at the question. The subject was bound to be brought up sometime; Newt was a little too curious for his own good, and it did grind his nerves on occasion. Oddly enough, he didn't mind it right now. He had a right to know, especially after everything they'd been through.

  
Running thick fingers through Newt's hair, he sighed, looking down at the attentive scientist. "I was poor, believe it or not, and I didn't get into this black market business at a young age. Long goddamn story short, I changed it when I got rich. I figured I was a new person, so why not choose a new name?"

  
Newt nodded, then hesitated a moment before asking, "so... what _was_ your name?"

  
"Don't push your luck, kid. That's all you're gettin' outta me."

  
The scientist looked crestfallen. "Aw, come on! You've gotta tell me! Please?"

  
Hannibal couldn't help but groan. "Fine, but don't laugh. Promise?"

  
Nodding excitedly, Newt kissed his chest. "I promise."

  
Sighing, he grumbled it quietly, making Newt demand a louder answer.

  
"Ashley Brittle, all right? Ya happy? Can I go to sleep now?"

  
The younger man had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. After a few moments, though, his eyes started to water from holding it in and he just had to do it. His laughter came out in a guffaw, making Hannibal turn beet red.

  
"No laughin', goddammit!"

  
"B-but your name is, is Ashley!" Pausing a moment, he grins. Mimicking some kind of valley girl voice, he said, "Ashley, you have to see my new purse, it's, like, so cute."

  
Angrily flipping him over onto his back, Hannibal glared down at him, his fingers digging into the silk sheets underneath them. Newt's expression was completely serious now, and he opened his mouth to apologize, but the older man leaned down and interrupted him with a kiss.

  
Pulling away, Hannibal couldn't help but grin. "You're a little shit, you know that?"

  
Grinning right back, Newt chuckled. "But I'm your little shit."


End file.
